Give Up Forever
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: When Paul was 16 he imprinted on Jared's 10 year old sister and now that he's 22 and she's getting ready to turn 16, what will happen when all secrets are revealed?
1. Ch 1 Missed

**Chapter 1** - Missed

Her name was Kiley Tinsel. She was the most beautiful little girl he'd ever seen in his life. He couldn't really say little girl, because she hadn't been one of those in a long time. He'd met her when she was 10 and now she was 16. He'd been a friend of the family for years. He watched as she walked around with her friends laughing and carrying on...Making sure she messed with her older brother Jared. She definitely got under his skin but good, but Jared still loved her like any brother and sister would. She had waist length raven colored hair and the softest brown eyes that had specks of blue in them. She was getting taller by the year and would soon pass her mother in height.

Paul was pulled from his thoughts as she looked over at him as she smiled big and blew kisses at him. Paul smiled as put his hands up waiting for her to respond. He watched as she ran over and jumped in his arms and hugged him hard. Paul swung her around in circles and listened as her laughter filled the air. He put her back down but she didn't remove herself from his arms, he kissed the top of her head, "I missed you little bit." Kiley held on tighter, "I know I missed you too...Next time you leave you can't be gone this long...Promise me?" She pulled back and her eyes pleaded with him, his resolve broke, "Okay...I promise."

Paul twirled her in a circle and stopped her facing him, "Hey by the way...Happy Birthday." Kiley beamed, "Thank you...I was so scared you was going to miss it." Paul shook his head, "I'd never miss it...Have I missed one in 6 years?" Kiley got a huge smile on her face, "No...I just...Well you know." Paul nodded, "I know, I left to patrol up by Canada and you didn't think I was going to make it back." Kiley smiled weakly almost looking hurt as she nodded, "You were gone for so long." Paul chuckled, "Don't look at me like that...I was gone for 8 weeks...But you knew I'd make it back."

He could already see the tears as they slid down her caramel colored cheeks. It broke his heart to see her cry, it always did. His hands came up as he cupped her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs and kissed her forehead, "I got something for you." Kiley smiled softly, "Really?" Paul exhaled hard as he smiled, "Of course." He pulled a red velvet heart shaped box out of his pocket and handed it to her. He watched as she chewed her bottom lip and opened the box. It was a beautiful necklace the charm that hung on the silver rope chain mirror the Quileute protector tattoo on his right bicep.

He watched as her eyes lit up and her smile brightened his heart. He took the necklace out of the box as she turned around and he put it around her neck and she pulled her hair to the side and held the charm with her index finger and thumb. He watched as she brought it to her lips and kissed it, "It's so beautiful." Paul smiled, "Well, now I'm always with you even when I can't be." Kiley threw her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his neck, and he hugged her tight, "Thank you so much! I'll never take it off I promise." Paul chuckled, "You're welcome...You better get back to your party...You're mom and dad will skin me alive if you miss anymore of it." Kiley pulled away, "You're not leaving already are you?" Paul shook his head, "No, it's my first night back...You enjoy your party and well talk after every one leaves." Kiley smiled as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek and he watched as she ran off to be with her friends again.

Their story was quite unique and always would be...They were part of the Quileute Indian Tribe living on the reservation in La Push, Washington. The unique part was Paul's family had a special gene that was carried onto him. It gave him the ability to shape shift into a wolf. Paul was already 6 foot tall and around 165 lbs of nothing but pure muscle. When he was in wolf form he was giant 5 almost 6 feet tall on all fours. His fur was a silver color mixed with dark grey colors. He had incredible strength, healing powers, was insanely fast, when him and the other pack members were in wolf form they could hear each other's thoughts.

Kiley Tinsel was brought into his life when he was 16 and she was at the tender age of 10. What brought her to him was an involuntary process called imprinting. It was something the shape shifters or wolves didn't have any control over, Imprinting occurred when a shape shifter found their soul mate. The moment the shape shifter sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint. It is as if your being pulled toward that person, and that when you see them a glowing heat fills you; having every connection with everything else severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the other person. After that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your other half, your soul mate. Going for even a day without seeing their imprintee would cause physical pain.

Paul imprinted on Kiley when she was 10. The alpha to the pack Sam Uley had to explain everything to her parents. Sam was able to explain that imprinting just meant that Paul was going to be whatever Kiley needed at each particular time in her life, brother, friend, protector and once she got older a lover. Her parents were honored when they found out Kiley was going to be protected and loved for the rest of her life...they knew who she was going to end up with.

Paul watched as she bounced around with Embry Calls little sister Briar Call. Bri smiled "I saw you with Paul...How is he?" Kiley smiled widely, "He's good, he just got back from Canada...I'm so glad he's back...I missed him." Bri giggled, "Yea...No one knows that more than me. He's all you talk about." Kiley giggled, "I know...but he's been a good friend since we met 6 years ago." Bri nodded, "Sounds like a little more than friendship if you ask me." Kiley waved her off, "Really? Well that isn't exactly a brotherly love look you give Jacob Black all the time." Bri scoffed, "Okay...Okay...I'm so busted." Kiley and Bri both giggled as they continued talking and enjoying the rest of the party.


	2. Ch 2 Boyfriends & Wolves

**Chapter 2** - Boyfriends & Wolves

As the guests were all leaving, Paul watched as Kiley was hugging all of them and thanking them for coming. He watched as her brother Jared tugged on her hair and she socked him in the arm. Jared leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Happy Birthday Ki." Kiley pushed up on her toes and returned the kiss on his cheek with a hug as well, "Thanks."

Bri walked up, "Well it was fun...So I'll see you tomorrow for school right?" Kiley giggled, "No...I've decided since it's Friday I'm having a 3 day weekend...Right after my parents kick my butt for not being there." Bri giggled, "Yea and hopefully Jake will be there, he's been missing a lot of school lately." Kiley frowned, "I don't know maybe he's on some kind of man retreat like Jared and Embry went through." Bri groan, "God I hope not they came back all cocky and all kinds of crazy, I don't want Jake to be the same way."

Kiley nudge Bri, "I'm supposed to have a big talk with Paul in a few so maybe I can coax some info out of him, you know how all of them stick together." Bri laughed, "Like a pack of dogs or wolves or something it's weird. I'm waiting for them to go around sniffing each other or other people and started peeing on trees to mark their territory." The girls couldn't help but look at each other and started laughing. Kiley watched as Bri got in her Honda Accord, "See you tomorrow." Kiley smiled, "Yea...Thanks for coming." Bri laughed, "Yea...Like I would miss it right!" Kiley waved as Bri drove off down the road.

Kiley turned and walked back to the house, as she walked up the porch steps, Paul was leaning against one of the support beams, "Can I go change first please...I don't feel like walking in my dress." Paul smiled softly, "Sure...Take your time, were not in a hurry." Kiley smiled, "Thanks...I'll be right back." Paul watched as she bounced into the house and upstairs. Paul knew now that she was 16 they would start having romantic feelings about each other. Paul could already start feeling it in his heart, especially while he was gone patrolling...He definitely needed to explain stuff to her. She was at the age now where she would understand everything.

Kiley walked back out and had on jeans and a blue form fitted t-shirt and her sneakers, the blue brought out the blue in her eyes. Paul held out his hand as she smiled and took it. They walked over to the tree line and Kiley stopped. Paul smiled, "C'mon." Kiley shook her head no, "I don't think so...I hate going in there...I always feel like I'm being watched. And I swore while you was gone I got followed. It's creepy." Paul chuckled, "Do you honestly think I would let anything happen to you Ki? I don't protect the lands for nothing." Paul watched as she pushed her lips together and finally gave into his request but he could feel the fear radiating off of her.

Paul wrapped his arm around her, "Calm down...I would never let anyone or anything hurt you Ki, you should know that by now." Kiley made a face, "I know...I just...I haven't felt safe since you've been gone and I know that sounds completely crazy because Sam and Jared were here...But you wasn't...and it didn't feel right." Paul had a serious look on his face, "None of us are going to let anything happen to you or anyone else on these lands. You're completely safe here. I promise." Kiley nodded reluctantly as they continued walking.

Paul spared a glance at Kiley, "So how is school going? You've only got a year left before you're a senior." Kiley perked up, "Really good...I have a boyfriend now." Paul scowled, "You're dating...I thought you said boys had cooties?" Kiley giggled, "I said that when I was 13! I really can't wait for you to meet him...He's really a nice guy." Paul chuckled, "High school boys are never really nice guys." Kiley giggled, "Be nice! You never know...Maybe I'll marry him and live happily ever after." Paul made a face and then gagging noises, "Stop it I feel dinner coming up." Kiley smacked his arm, "Stop it! I was only kidding. That happily ever after crap only happens in fairy tales."

Paul pried, "So does he live on the rez?" Kiley shook her head, "No he lives in Forks and goes to school there." Paul stopped and while furrowing his brow, "You're dating a pale face?" Kiley smiled softly, "Don't worry Paul, he's a complete gentleman." Paul scowled, "He better be...Otherwise he'll be answering to me. Have your parent's met him?" Kiley smiled, "Yes of course...He came down and asked them if he could take me to his school's homecoming." Paul watched her, "And when is that happening?" Kiley giggled, "Well Dad...It's in a couple of weeks...but if you let me go I promise to be back before sunrise." Paul's eyes shot open, "SUNRISE! What?" Kiley giggled and he knew she was messing with him, "Nothing bad is going to happen...I've been to Forks a few times with him, he's always so nice."

When they reached the beach Paul's stopped, "Let's sit for a minute." Kiley made another face, "Uh oh Here comes the talk." Paul chuckled, "It's not that bad of a talk Ki." Kiley frowned, "Last time we talked you took my brother for awhile, then you told me you was leaving for a few weeks and it ended up being 2 month. If it's bad news I don't want to hear it." Paul chuckled, "It's not bad news...I talked it over with Sam and he decided you're old enough to know the truth about the protectors." Kiley perked up, "You mean...Sam, Jared, Embry and you?" Paul nodded, "And now Jake."

"I thought you couldn't tell me...You guys act like it's against the law to talk about this little secret society you've got going on." Paul watched Kiley's facial reactions, "It's not really against the law but Sam is in charge and basically whatever he says goes." Kiley sat down in the sand with Paul, "Okay...Explain." Paul sighed, "Well...A few select members of the tribe have what's called a shape shifter gene in them." Kiley looked confused, "Shape shifter?" Paul nodded, "Yea...in other words they can do what's called phasing, and we phase into wolves...to protect the lands." Kiley's eyebrows shot up, "We? As in...you." Paul nodded, "Yes. I phase into a wolf." Kiley blinked and tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Paul frowned, "Why are you crying Ki?" Paul pulled her over to him and held her against his chest as she whimpered, "What if you get hurt...I mean I know you guys are the protectors...but Wolves are smaller than humans."

Paul chuckled and she hit him in the chest for that, she knew he was laughing at her. Paul lifted her chin to look at him as he wiped her tears away, "Ki...Were not those kind of wolves. When the gene took over for us, it basically gave us everything we'd ever need to protect the lands. Speed, strength, size...We're at least 5 times larger than the average wolf, if not bigger. We're faster than any animal or human on foot and our strength is immense...Not to mention we have incredible healing capability I'll never get hurt...I may feel the pain but it goes away within a matter of minutes. Bones heal after breaking. Any internal damage heals within seconds or minutes." Kiley chewed her bottom lip, "Are you sure?" Paul laughed, "Of course...I've been doing this for awhile...If you haven't noticed."

Kiley placed her head on his t-shirt covered chest, "Just promise me you'll be careful...I know you can't get hurt but it doesn't mean you can't be killed." Paul kissed the top of her head, "I promise...I'll be careful." Kiley looked up at him, "Is that why you're skin is always so warm." Paul nodded, "It also goes up when I get angry and you know me I'm a hot head." Kiley giggled as she nodded.

Paul decided they had a good talk, and he would definitely wait until after she wasn't dating anyone to explain to her what imprinting was. Paul let her know she to keep what he'd told her a secret from Bri...Embry or Jake would tell her when it was the right time. He walked her back home and made sure she made it inside before he headed into the woods again to patrol with the others.


	3. Ch 3 Homecoming

**Chapter 3** - Homecoming

Thick black hair, soft brown eyes, muscles from head to toe, and the tattoo on his right bicep. Kiley shook her head and couldn't believe she was thinking about Paul. He was like an older brother...No...More like a best friend...half the time he was just someone she could talk to all the time. Ever since she was 10, she would spend hours talking to him after school while she was doing her home work, he would take her for walks on the beach or through the woods. Ever since the night of her birthday party she hadn't been able to stop herself from thinking of anyone but Paul.

Kiley had avoided seeing Paul for 2 weeks, she was sure she thought about him way too much so he had just decided to avoid seeing him all together...It killed her but she was trying to do it for her own good.

As Kiley and Bri were walking through the hallway going to their next class Bri nudged Kiley, "Hey what's up with you today?" Kiley shrugged, "I don't know what's wrong with me." Bri quirked an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?" Chewing her bottom lip Kiley looked at her best friend, "Can I be completely honest with you? I mean you can't say anything promise?" Bri rolled her eyes, "Geez, I promise...What is wrong?" Kiley made a face, "Okay...So don't think I'm crazy or nothing, but since my party I haven't been able to stop thinking about Paul...Is there something wrong with me? I feel like I'm going crazy. I feel like I'm losing my mind." Bri made a face back at Kiley, "Paul? But why?" Kiley sighed heavily, "I don't know...I just feel like he's gonna disappear...I feel like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and he's not going to be there anymore...I think there's something seriously wrong with me."

Bri smirked, "There's nothing wrong with you...Maybe you guys have just spent entirely too much time together the last 6 years." Kiley frowned, "But on days I don't see him because he's patrolling, I hurt...Everything hurts inside, and then he shows up out of nowhere to see how my day at school went, after that he goes back to patrolling and I feel better...I don't know what's happening...I just feel like everything is falling apart. I'm leaving...I don't want to be here today." Bri grabbed Kiley's arm, "Don't leave Ki...I'll help you figure it out." Kiley shook her head, "I just really don't feel like being here right now."

Bri gave her a look and Kiley nodded, "But I'll stay I have that homecoming thing with Brian tonight and if my parents find out I left school for stupidity, I'll get busted and won't be able to go. It will crush Brian. I even started avoiding Paul, I stayed in my room or pretended I was in the shower or sleeping. I just feel lost...I honestly don't know what to do anymore." Bri shook her head, "While you've been sitting here unraveling about Paul...What are you going to do about Brian...You guys have been dating almost 3 months." Kiley cringed, "I don't know Bri...What am I going to do...I'm really losing it." They continued with their day and went through their classes talking, Bri was trying to keep Kiley's mind off the insanity rolling around in her head.

Later that night, Kiley looked at herself in the mirror, She had a blue form fitting dress with spaghetti straps...Gleaming studs adorn the blue leatherette accents at the hip pockets. Shaping seams and a sculpted bust create a lovely silhouette. She left her hair down; she pulled on a white cardigan and slipped on her blue matching 2 inch heels that buckled around her ankles.

Kiley walked downstairs as Brian met her at the bottom of the stairs...He was the quarter back of the football team for Forks, he smiled at her, "Wow you look beautiful Kiley." Kiley smiled, "Thanks Brian...You look really handsome too." He kissed her cheek as her mom took a couple of pictures of them together. Brian walked her out to his truck and helped her in.

The game was GREAT...Forks won 45 to 21. After the game Brian took Kiley to the homecoming dance. When the band decided they were going to have a break, the happy couple walked outside to get some fresh air. They walked hand in hand around the building outside talking. Brian had never made her laugh so much or so hard. They stopped for a few kisses, Brian kissed her so soft and gentle. He'd backed her against the side of the building as his lips trailed down her neck, she moaned at the feelings he was giving her. His hands trailed down her body and went to her thighs and was slowly sliding the dress up. Her hands shot out and stopped him, "What's wrong babe?" Kiley giggled, "B...Not now. Were supposed to be at the dance."

Brian voice grew gruff, "I don't feel like dancing anymore." Brian pressed his pelvis against her and she could feel his erection against her leg. Kiley was a virgin and she really wanted Brian to be the one to take her virginity, but she wasn't trying to have it happen against the back of a building. Brian started kissing her neck again and locked his arms around her, "I really don't want to do this outside...This isn't very romantic." Brian growled, "Yes well it's not meant to be too romantic."

Suddenly Kiley's head snapped up and Brian grabbed her by the back of her head and drug her around to the corner of the building...Kiley was trying to stop him but the mud on the ground was making her slide. He slammed her back against the brick wall and also slammed her head against it knocking her out. Brian dropped her body in the mud with a sickening thud, as he yanked her dress up and ripped her panties from her body. He laid on top of her and pushed inside of her and she started to stir, she could feel pain radiating through her body as she felt a heaviness on her chest and body as she moved around and opened her eyes she came to the realization that Brain was laying on top of her having sex with her.

She started to scream out when put his hand over her mouth, she was crying and couldn't get him off of her, the more she struggled the more forceful he was with her...he got extremely pissed off when she slapped him across the face trying to get him off of her still, he slammed her head against the ground again and she was completely dizzy, she literally couldn't fight back. He slammed her head into the ground one more time and as he wiped himself on her dress and pulled his pants up, she could vaguely make him out as the blackness took over.


	4. Ch 4 Please Don't Touch Me

Chapter 4 – Please Don't Touch Me

Paul was patrolling and he could feel nothing but pain radiating from Kiley.

He was in wolf form and was patrolling with Sam, 'Sam...Something's wrong with Kiley...I can feel it.' Sam growled, 'Let's head over to her place and see what's going on.' They both took off once they got there, Jared had let them know that Kiley had gone to the Forks Homecoming game and dance with Brian her boyfriend.

Kiley woke up and looked around...It was pouring rain as she sat up...she was completely sore all over...Her head was throbbing and her thighs hurt...she just basically hurt all over. Kiley stood up and pulled her dress down, she pulled her heels off and carefully walked back to La Push...It took about 45 minutes, to get there, she would've gotten there sooner but her head was spinning and she kept having to stop and steady herself. Once she got to the front steps of the porch she collapsed on them, just relieved to be home.

Paul, Sam and Jared heard something hit against the wooden porch outside of the house...Paul opened the door and his heart fell out of his chest, "Jesus Christ, It's Kiley." Paul ran out and scooped her up into his arms and took her into the house. Her mother ran up, "Oh my God. Jared call the doctor and then call the police." Sam stopped Jared and his mom, "Don't call the police...We will handle this...Personally."

Jared went into the kitchen and called for a doctor. Paul took her upstairs to her room, as her mom wrapped her in several towels. Paul left the room and sat outside in the hallway incase she needed him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Was screamed through the house.

Paul jumped up and pushed the bedroom door open and saw Kiley crouched in the corner of the room. Paul growled, "What the hell happened?" Kiley's mom frowned, "I was trying to get her out of that dress and she freaked out..." Paul shook his head, "I would say just leave her alone until the doctor can get here." She nodded, "I'm going to go wait downstairs for the doctor stay with her please." Paul nodded and watched as her mom walked out.

Paul walked over and squatted down, he could feel the pain and fear coming off of Kiley's body. He started to reach out and touch her hand and with a shaky voice begged, "Please don't touch me." Her breathing was erratic and she was literally shaking from head to toe.

Paul begged Kiley, "Talk to me Ki...Who did this to you." Kiley pulled her knees into her chest, burying her face in her hands as she started sobbing. Paul's heart was literally breaking, he could feel her pain and fear levels rise. "Do you want anything? What can I do for you sweetie...Talk to me please." Kiley looked up and through tear filled eyes, "Call Bri for me please." Kiley barely got the sentence out as she continued sobbing again.

Paul went downstairs and told her mom to call Briar for her and to bring Embry and Jake with her. Her mom did as requested. By the time the doctor got to the house, Embry, Jake and Bri had made it to the house. Bri immediately went upstairs and into Kiley's room. Kiley laid her head in Bri's lap and cried harder and harder by the minute. The doctor disappeared in the room with the girls and after Bri helped Kiley into the tub to soak and wash. The doctor walked down stairs and was met by a whole mess of people.

Sam stood up when the doctor came down, "So what the hell happened?" The doctor sighed heavily, "Well, Kiley was raped...rather violently...She's got bruises on the inside of her thighs, hips, pelvis and bruising inside her vagina. She has a knot on the back of her head and a mild concussion...she's definitely going to be sore for a few days if not a few weeks...she's going to heal just fine...Here's my business card, I wrote the name of a therapist on the back with her phone number. She may make it through this without needing therapy...but she may not. You'll just have to feel it out. Don't force her to talk about anything; she'll come to you when she's ready." The doctor excused himself and left.

Bri helped Kiley back to the bedroom as she wrapped a blanket around her and combed out the knots from her hair gently because the huge knot on the back of her head was sensitive. Bri looked at Kiley, "I need some water...Would you like some?" Kiley nodded. Bri nodded in return, "Okay, relax a little...I'll be a few minutes." Kiley nodded as she sat in a ball in the middle of her bed.

Bri jogged down stairs and was met by Paul, "Did she say anything?" Bri shook her head, "I want to see the five of you outside right now." All five of the guys followed Bri outside. Sam folded his arms over his chest, "Who was it?" Bri blinked as tears rolled down her cheeks, "It's was Brian Houseman...He's the quarterback of the Forks High School Football team...I want you to skin that little prick alive. I want you to rip his testicles off and feed them to him! Because I'm warning you right now...If you guys don't...THEN I WILL!"

The guys watched as Bri stormed back inside as she got two bottles of water and then headed back upstairs. The guys watched as Paul took off to the woods and phased into his wolf form. Sam sighed, "Jared and Embry you stay here in case the girl need you." Jake spoke up, "I want to stay...Send Embry on patrol." Sam nodded, "Okay...Embry go patrol, Jared and Jake stay here...I'm gonna go deal with Paul...He's really pissed. Not that i can blame him at this point." Jared glared with a nod, "Yea...I know one quarterback I'm going to kill for screwing with my little sister." Sam gruffed, "No...You guys just calm down and let me think of something." They watched as Sam disappeared into the woods after Paul...They were all pissed off, but trying to keep their cool...They knew losing their temper wasn't going to help Kiley at all.

They knew Sam would come up with some kind of plan...They just hoped they could keep their anger in check until something was planned out.


	5. Ch 5 Pain & Revenge

**Chapter 5** - Pain & Revenge

Paul stalked through the woods, he was so mad...So pissed off he almost couldn't think straight. The giant black wolf walked over the hill and watched as the huge silvery wolf circled around and around. Sam growled, 'Paul you need to calm down...This isn't going to help Kiley at all.' Paul shook his head, 'I needed to get away for a few minutes...I can feel the pain she's in, she's scared to death and the pain is just radiating through the walls of that house.'

Sam huffed, "You need to jog around and get all your aggression and frustrations out before you go back to that house...She was manhandled tonight and if you're not relaxed she won't let you near her. You need to calm down and get your ass back to her house and help her through this. Otherwise there's no reason to ever tell her about the imprinting." Paul nodded as he got all the anger out of his system as he let out the longest heart breaking howl he had in himself.

Paul ran back to the edge of the tree line as he re-phased into his human form and re-dressed, it had been a good thing he'd shed his clothes before he phased otherwise he'd of had to go all the way home and get clothes and go all the way back to Kiley's. He pulled his navy cargo shorts on and pulled on a white t-shirt and slipped his sneakers on.

Paul walked into the house, Jake and Jared were sitting downstairs with Bri, Paul looked in the living room, "Where is Ki?" Bri pointed upwards indicating Kiley was in her room, "She was asking for you Paul." Paul nodded as he jogged upstairs. Paul opened the bedroom door slowly. Kiley looked up at Paul. She blinked and the waterfall of tears slid down her cheeks. Paul kicked off his shoes and stepped up on the end of the bed and walked along until he got to her and sat down as he opened his arms and she slowly moved over into his arms. Paul wrapped his arms around her as her whole body was racked with sobs. His heart just broke over and over feeling the pain and fear.

She had finally fallen asleep around 4 am. She had a few bad dreams and a couple of nightmares. But Paul never left her side. She held onto him like she was going to the electric chair, he never faltered and knew eventually he'd have to explain imprinting, he just had to figure out when the right time would be to explain it.

When Paul woke up the next morning, Kiley was missing. Paul slowly got up and stretching out his body as he slipped on his sneakers and ran his fingers through his thick black hair as he made a visit to the restroom and then walked down stairs. Jared's parents were gone for work. Jake, Embry, Bri and Sam were sitting in the living room trying to figure out a way to make Brian Houseman suffer.

Paul looked around, "Where the hell is Kiley?" Bri lulled her head towards the front door, "She went for a walk; she needed to get away for a while." Paul frowned, "Please tell me she didn't go alone." Bri shook her head, "No...Jared went with her...He wouldn't dare let her go by herself." Paul nodded, "Good...How is she doing when she woke up?" Bri shrugged her shoulders, "She wasn't talking to the guys much...Hell she wasn't talking much at all...I wouldn't expect her to be chatty for a while Paul." Paul sighed, "I'm not expecting much from her right now...I imagine it's going to be a while before she's even remotely back to her normal self." "Yea...But what's normal now a days?" Paul nodded, "Well that much is true."

About an hour later, Kiley and Jared walked through the door. Paul walked over and watched as Kiley walked up stairs and Jared sighed heavily. Paul looked at Jared, "What?" Jared shook his head, "All she did was walk and cry...The whole time...I don't know what to do for her and she's my own sister. I want to kill that little mother fucker for hurting her this way." Paul growled, "Well that would make two of us." Jake shook his head, "No that would make all of us...How dare that little asshole think he can do that to someone from the rez...It's bullshit and Bri was right he does deserve to have his balls ripped off and fed to him."

Bri nodded, "Thank you for the agreement. I just hope you guys make that little bastard suffer first." Sam growled, "Don't worry about it. Bri I promise were going to take care of him." Bri smirked, "You're God damn right you will...And I want to watch!" Sam nodded, "Feel free...Were grabbing him tomorrow night. So I hope you don't have a weak stomach." "Not when it comes to revenge." They watched as Paul disappeared upstairs to check on Kiley. As they continued to talk about what they were going to do.

Paul knocked on Kiley's bedroom door, he looked up when the door opened, "Can I get you anything sweetie?" Kiley just shook her head no and went back to sit on her bed. Paul frowned, "Talk to me please little bit. I want to hear your voice." She just looked at him as if she was staring right through him.

Paul was not used to her silence...She was always so happy and animated always bouncing around and practically bounced off the walls when he was around her. He hated seeing her like this...She didn't refuse to speak she just wouldn't...Like she didn't have the will to say a word to anyone. Paul guessed he understood why she wouldn't. He honestly couldn't wait to get his hands or paws on Brian Houseman.


	6. Ch 6 Revenge: Wolf Style

**Clearly the first part of the chapter is Revenge but the 2****nd**** part is a little sadder and I wrote it while listening to: Breathe No More by Evanescence. If you've never heard it I suggest you DL it, if you can't contact me on AIM and I'll get it to you.**

**Chapter 6** – Revenge: Wolf Style

The following night...Sam had made a judgement call and told Briar he didn't want her to see the things they were going to do to Brian Houseman and promised her they'd get revenge...Not only that but Jake hadn't told her about them being able to phase into wolves yet. So it was definitely a good judgement call...It was almost too easy for the guys to grab Brian Houseman. They watched as he had finished up football practice and went in hit the showers, and then he was out walking out to his truck, when Sam ran up behind him and hit him in the head and knocked him out as Paul grabbed him and tossed his body in the back of Sam's pick up.

Brian started coming to as he opened his eyes. His head was throbbing. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he tried to move and it wasn't happening. His eyes snapped open all the way as he looked up and his hands were tied together and the wrist and tired above him to a thick tree limb and his legs were spread and each ankle was tied to a separate tree next to the one he was on. His shirt and jeans had been stripped off of him and he was hanging in his boxers. Brian groaned, "Hey...What the fuck is going on man?"

A couple of male voices chuckled as the guys walked out of the tree coverage and looked at how pathetic Brian looked. He looked like he was going to piss his pants. Jared sneered and snickered, "He looks like he's going to shit his pants." Paul chuckled, "I bet he already has." Sam laughed, "Don't play with your food boys."

Brian scowled, "Food? What the hell...Who are you people? What the fuck is going on? Do you have any idea who I am?" Jared punched Brian in the nuts and listened as he coughed and vomited from the nut shot. Jared hit him as hard as he could. He probably would've puked twice as hard had Paul socked him in the nuts. Paul walked up, "I can smell the fear on him...and the vomit...Jesus you stink for a worthless human." Brian growled, "Fuck you...Untie me and see what kind of worthless human I can be then." Paul glared, "I have a few people here who wouldn't mind you dead so untying you is NOT an option at this point."

Jared walked up, "Do you know who I am?" Brian scoffed cockily, "Should I?" Jared glared, "Well if I raped a girl during a dance in the mud, I would certainly know who I've got an ass whippin coming from." Brian swallowed hard as he tried to stay cocky and tough at the same time. Jared chuckled, "Do you know who I am now?" Brian spit in Jared's face and Jared punched him in the nuts again as hard as he possibly could.

It was time for Brian to get exactly what he deserved. Sam had sent Jared and Kiley's parents away for the week to help wrap their heads around everything. Kiley was staying with Emily and Sam. The guys took turns punching Brian in the nuts. They all enjoyed it very much.

Brian's body was hanging as he looked at all of them, "Please don't do this." The five gigantic wolves circled Brian...He started screaming at the top of his lungs like a girl, he looked back down, "Please...Please...Don't kill me." Four sets of vise grip jaws full of razor sharp teeth clamped down on different parts of his body...Brian screamed out until the big black wolf walked up, reared back and jerked forward. The last thing Brian saw was the inside of Sam wolf mouth. They completely tore him limb from limb.

Once the guys were sure Brian was completely dead they re-phased into their human form in the tree line and got dressed . Once they were sure he was dead they started draining the blood from Brian's limbs and body in a pile of rags and lit it on fire, and turned it into a fire pit and threw the rest of his body parts onto the fire as well. Sam stood watching the fire grow as he looked at the other faces surrounding the fire, "You already know I don't condone murdering an innocent, But..." Paul growled, "He wasn't so innocent." Jared nodded, "The world has no place for rapists...Ever."

None of them ever spoke about what they'd done that night.

Meanwhile, at Sam and Emily's, Kiley was in the bathroom, she was staring at her own reflection in the mirror...She felt as if she couldn't even recognize herself anymore and she hated it. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone except Bri...And even then it was minimal. She placed her hand against the mirror and she couldn't feel anything. How was she supposed to explain to any future boyfriends what happened, why she was terrified of sex now? How was she supposed to get married and have a family when she'd been plagued by nightmares on a nightly basis?

As the guys were all walking back to Sam and Emily's, Paul could suddenly feel Kiley's depression...It was getting worse by the second. The sadness was creeping into him, he wanted to cry for her. He could feel her tears sliding down her cheeks. Her heart was aching, he could feel it...she was going to do something, but he wasn't sure what it was. Paul took off running and the guys followed suit. He nearly crashed through the front door as Emily jumped up off the couch, "Where's Kiley?" Emily pointed upstairs, "She went to take a shower...She's in the bathroom."

There was a loud crash as Paul took off running down the hallway and hit the stairs and took them two at a time. Paul threw the door open and he saw Kiley standing there with a piece of broken mirror in her hand, and before he could even think about it, Paul wrapped one arm around Kiley's waist and grabbed the broken piece of mirror with his other hand. Paul pulled her back against his chest, "This is not the way to get through it...Kiley, Please let go." Kiley shook her head as the tears poured down. The glass had already cut into the palm of her hand and blood was slowly running down her forearm.

Paul lowered his head to her ear and softly begged, "Please Kiley...Don't leave me...I don't know what to do without you. I don't even want to try to live without you." Kiley finally let go of the glass as her body slumped against Paul's, he dropped the broken piece of mirror into the sinks and felt Kiley starting to slide down to the floor and he slid with her wrapped in his arms...He couldn't let go of her.

The guys stood in the doorway and watched as everything unfolded. Jared had silent tears sliding down his cheeks...There was nothing anyone could do for Kiley. Emily ushered all of them away as she pulled the bathroom door closed, "Don't worry Jared...It's a break through...A small one...but maybe she'll start to heal now...Paul will help her." Jared nodded as he wiped his tears away. It was definitely going to be a slow process, but if Paul had to be by her side every day of every minute to help her through it, then he would. He had to. He couldn't risk losing her.


	7. Ch 7 Time Heals All Wounds

**Chapter 7** - Time Heals All Wounds

-8 Months Later-

Kiley could feel the warmth of the sun on her face as she moved around a little. As she blinked a couple of times trying to wake herself up. For the first time since the rape she'd been sleeping straight through the night without nightmares. Sam, Paul and Emily had went to her parents and told them they were scared she was going to do something completely off the charts and after some talking, they agreed to move Kiley into Emily and Sam's house so Emily could keep an eye on her and help her move forward from the rape. Her health and well being was the ONLY thing anyone was concerned about.

She'd started her senior year of high school with no problems. She still wasn't talking, in the 8 months she'd been there she'd had maybe a total of 10 conversations with Emily...but as far as saying anything else to the guys, it wasn't happening. Kiley slowly sat up and looked around the room. Her parents were constantly working so they really couldn't stay and watch her...Kiley actually liked staying with Sam and Emily, she got to see more of Paul because he was always there when he wasn't patrolling. Paul and Jared had been up patrolling by the Canadian border for the last 2 weeks. She missed both of them something crazy.

Kiley scooted out of bed and shimmied into her jeans and a red form fitting t-shirt as she ran a brush through her long hair. And walked downstairs and was met by Emily's smiling face, "How'd you sleep sweetie?" Kiley shrugged her shoulders. Emily walked over and looked in her eyes, "You miss both of them." Kiley nodded. Emily handed her a plate of breakfast food, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with orange juice. Kiley walked out and sat on the porch steps as she ate breakfast. She loved Saturdays…Days she could be truly lazy. She finished eating and took her plate inside. She heard a couple of yelps as she smiled and Emily returned the smile, "You already know who it is…Go get them."

Kiley took off out the door and coming over the hill was Paul and Jared. She jumped off the porch and took off running, the first person to grab her was Jared as he hugged her tight and she kissed his cheek as he kissed the top of her head. Paul was a few feet behind him as Jared released Kiley and she ran over and jumped into his arms and he swung her around. She kissed his cheek as he kissed her cheek back, "You wanna go for a walk?" Kiley smiled as she nodded. Paul grabbed her hand as he nodded at Jared. Jared knew he was going to tell Kiley about the imprinting and explain it all to her. Jared nodded back and headed to the house.

Kiley could feel all kinds of emotions and feelings running through her body when Paul touched her as of late. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest whenever he would touch her, hold her...anything really. Once they got to the beach, Paul sat down and Kiley sat between his legs as she looked up into his soft brown eyes, "Talk." Paul could feel his heart beat harder when he heard her voice.

The times he heard her voice was far and few between he couldn't almost wait to hear her having full conversation with him again, like she used to. He missed the sound of her voice when she would sit and talk with him for hours on end and laugh so hard she'd lean against him to keep her stable. She hadn't done much laughing in a while, but she still leaned against him...Half the time he went to visit her she would end up curled up next to him asleep on his chest, the constant 108 body temp was something she couldn't get enough of...Just a perk of being a wolf.

Paul cleared his throat, "So...Did I ever tell you what imprinting is?" Kiley shook her head no. Paul smiled softly, "Imprinting is when a shape shifter or wolf chooses their soul mate. And it can be anyone, any age, any skin color...it doesn't matter, the imprinting happens involuntary and without us knowing exactly when or who it's choosing. We know when it happens, because there's a warmth that spreads through us from head to toe. You with me so far?" Kiley smiled, "Completely." Paul sighed, "The reason you've been hurting so bad when I'm not around or haven't seen you when I was patrolling is because...I...Well I sort of..." Kiley touched his hand and he open and closed his mouth a couple of times as he looked down into her beautiful warm loving eyes. Kiley touched his cheek, "You imprinted on me...Didn't you?"

It was the first time Kiley actually said more than one word to him in 8 months. Paul swallowed hard as he nodded, "Yes." Kiley smiled, "When?" Kiley watched as his tongue slowly came out and swiped the middle of his bottom lip, "When you were 10. But I was basically whatever you needed me to be at each stage in your life...I knew once you turned 16 you'd start missing me more when I left to patrol near Canada and you wouldn't be able to get me out of your head...It's just a part of the imprinting. I have every connection to you that is imaginably possible. Just like Sam and Emily." Kiley blinked a couple of times, "Has...anyone else imprinted?" Paul shook his head, "It's supposed to be something that hasn't happened a lot, but almost everyone in the pack has imprinted. Me, Sam, Jared, Quil and Jake so far."

Kiley looked shocked, "Who did Jared imprint on?" Paul smiled softly and as if Kiley was reading his mind they both said the name Kim at the same time. Kiley chewed her bottom lip, "What about the others?" Paul chuckled, "Jake imprinted on Briar, but you can't tell her Ki. Jake as to be the one to tell her. Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two." Kiley smiled, "So this imprinting thing, since it chose me as your soul mate...Does that mean we get married or something? I mean what happens now?" Paul shrugged, "Whatever you want to happen. I mean you're not 17 yet so clearly were not getting married tomorrow...but you also have to let me know if this is something you're comfortable in accepting...An imprintee has never refused the wolf as their soul mate. But I would never force you into something you didn't want...So if it doesn't feel right, then you have to let me know now so I can start distancing myself from you...I know it sounds harsh, but once we imprint on someone they are the only person well ever truly be in love with...if the imprintee refuses us, it's almost heart breaking the pain that we have to go through, because as it is when you don't see your soul mate for a day or more it can cause physical pain to both people involved."

Kiley shook her head, "I would never refuse you Paul...You've been a big part of my life for so long. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you and you were suddenly missing from my life...I always feel like you're going to disappear and never come back." Kiley blinked and tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Paul could feel the pain, "Don't cry, please...I didn't mean to make you cry." Kiley sniffled, "It's not your fault...I know the last 8 months have been terrible and I could never understand why you stayed around...But I was so grateful you did...Because I honestly didn't want to live anymore. The fact that I knew I was going to see you kept me alive. And I know I haven't talked much, but I just felt like there wasn't much to be said."

Paul's voice was quiet, "I felt like you left me. I miss your voice...I miss the sound of your laughter...I think the one thing that kept me from completely losing everything was me coming to see you whenever I could. I had to be here for you and help you heal...There was no way on earth I was going to let you go through all of this alone."

Paul watched as Kiley moved around and sat on her knees facing him as close to him as she could and then threw her arms around his neck as she buried her face in the side of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down...she had started crying harder and it was absolutely killing him. His hands slowly rubbed up and down her back. Kiley looked serious, "Promise me something." Paul nodded, "Anything." Kiley pulled back, "If you won't leave me...I won't leave you." Paul exhaled, "I think I can handle that." Kiley smiled softly, "Good."

Paul watched wide eyed as she leaned over and pushed her lips against his. Paul's eyes drifted shut as his hands came up and cupped her face and he pulled her to lay in the sand with him. He'd never expected her to accept the imprinting or kiss him for that matter...She was definitely full of surprises that day.


	8. Ch 8 No Sass

**Chapter 8** – No Sass

Kiley pulled back from his lips as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, her hands resting on his t-shirt covered chest, her breathing was shaky; she'd never been kissed with so much passion before; and certainly wasn't expecting a kiss like that from Paul, even if she did initiate it. She rested her cheek against his chest as she felt his lips brush against her forehead, Paul pulled back as he looked down at her, "Are you okay sweetie?" Kiley nodded slowly.

Paul's strong hand went under her chin as he pulled her face up and looked in her eyes, "Tell me the truth Ki...Are you really ok?" Kiley blinked as she nodded and felt the tears sliding down her cheeks, Paul's heart felt like it was going to break into a thousand pieces, she let out a shaky breath, "No I'm okay." They both sat up as Paul pulled her into his arms, "Talk to me beautiful...What's the tears for?" Kiley rolled her lips together as she looked into Paul's eyes, "I just...I spent so much time thinking about never being able to feel normal after what Brian did...And I thought for sure I'd never get the feelings that I had for you back."

Paul's eyebrows furrowed together, "What do you mean...You're feelings for me?" Kiley smiled softly as she wiped her eyes, "Before all the bad stuff happened. The night before my birthday party I started having these strange feelings for you and then few days after I couldn't stop the feelings. All I thought about was you. Everything about you took over what I was feeling for Brian. I felt bad because Brian was my boyfriend and you were my best friend and Briar tried to help me as much as possible. And then the night of Forks homecoming, I was so proud to be on Brian's arm. Then the attack and everything just fell apart. I didn't feel anything for anybody."

Paul watched as Kiley struggled and more tears slid down her cheeks. She took a couple of deep shaky breaths, but nothing was calming the tears, "I knew you was worried about me and that just watching me be in pain was making you be in pain too. And I couldn't stop it. The pain just over flowed every day. I knew how much it hurt you and I was trying to stop it, I swear I was. That's initially why I tried to kill myself because I figured if I could just end the pain then you wouldn't have to be in pain either."

Paul closed his eyes tightly he remember that night every day and night for the last 8 months. Paul cupped Kiley's face, "Listen to me. I know you couldn't have stopped the pain. I know you tried, but if you would've killed yourself or if you tried to again, it would kill me Ki. Because you're my imprint. You're the only person I'll ever love in my life. I can't imprint on anyone else...You are it for me. I fell in love with you almost 7 years ago when I imprinted on you. I loved you like a little sister and then as my best friend and now I just love you. I know it sounds strange but it's the way imprinting works, I am whatever you need me to be at different stages in your life."

Kiley frowned as more tear slid down her cheeks, "You have to promise me something Paul." Paul's eyebrows furrowed, "Anything Ki, Just name it." Kiley inhaled a deep shaky breath, "No matter what happens with us, promise me we'll always be best friends. No matter what...If we get married and have kids or just decide to stay friends...I always want you in my life, Paul. My life would never be complete without you." Paul kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his body, rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down. She was literally breaking his heart.

Paul smiled softly, "I remember seeing you for the first time, after Jared phased, he invited me over for dinner, and I remember him bouncing around the front yard with his beautiful ten year old sister. As soon as you looked at me, you walked right up and grabbed my hand. I remember being scared to death because I didn't want to hurt you. Jared and Sam laughed at me. You're parents were scared until Sam explained what imprinting was to them. Of course once Jared imprinted on Kim then you're mother was ecstatic. She knew full well both of her children were going to be happy. That's all any parent wants."

Paul grabbed her hips as he rubbed his nose against hers, "I swear as God as my witness, we will be best friends until the day we die. And we are going to marry and have children." Paul's fingers lightly tickled her sides as she giggled leaned against his chest. Paul stood up and scooped Kiley up into his arms as he headed back to Sam and Emily's. Kiley wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his.

Once they got back to Sam and Emily's, Emily had dinner ready, Paul and Kiley hadn't realized they'd been gone talking that long. Jared, Sam and Emily were already sitting at the table eating. Once they walked in Emily made them a couple of plates. Kiley walked over and kissed the top of her brothers head as Jared chuckled as he stood up and hugged her tightly as he kissed the top of her head, "I take it Paul went over everything with you right?"

Kiley smiled softly as she nodded and then swatted her brother's arm, "Why didn't you tell me about Kim! You're such a shit!" Jared chuckled harder as he sat down, "What was I supposed to do, just come out and say 'hey Kim's my soul mate, Paul's your soul mate, congratulations welcome to the pack'? I don't think so sis." Kiley faked a scowl as she pulled his hair, "Don't sass me." Paul chuckled at the siblings as he grabbed Kiley's hand and tugged her into a chair next to him.

Kiley turned to Paul as she shook her small fist at him, "Don't you sass me either." Paul's big hand wrapped around her small wrist as he kissed her fist, "Wouldn't dream of it." She pushed his head away and giggled as she ate with the rest of them.


	9. Ch 9 Tell Me What You Want

**Chapter 9** - Tell Me What You Want

About 6 months later, it had been a year and a couple of months since the attack. Kiley was finally back to herself. Her feelings for Paul were growing more and more. Paul wasn't pushing her into anything with him, he let her initiate everything. She was almost to the end of her senior year finally. Kiley was currently on spring break for the next two weeks. The paleface school only got a week. The rez school gave the students two weeks cause they seemed to progress faster.

For her 17th birthday, Paul had gotten her a promise ring, that she wore on her left middle finger, Paul said once she was ready it would become her engagement ring. Kiley knew before long she'd be ready. Paul told her she wasn't allowed to move the ring to her left ring finger until he properly asked her to marry him. He told her the promise ring was a promise to her that they were going to be engaged and they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Sam had decided to take Emily out of town for a little get away. It was something they both needed. Sam left Jake in charge of course since he was supposed to be the alpha, but stepped aside until he'd had more experience. Sam and Jake both agreed Paul wouldn't patrol while Sam and Emily were gone, they wanted to make sure Kiley was well protected and looked after. Paul agreed he wanted to make sure she was feeling safe before they even attempted to leave her alone again.

Paul was spoiled, Kiley was cooking for him while he stayed at the house with her. They had just finished dinner and Paul cleaned the kitchen since Kiley cooked. He'd been doing that a lot even when Emily cooked. Kiley went and showered while he was cleaning up. Paul had showered before dinner, once he was finished with the kitchen he went in and was sitting on the couch watching TV.

Kiley got out of the shower as she dried off and in black shorts and a white t-shirt after she dried her hair she walked out to the living room and she was going to sit next to Paul, but he grabbed her hips and guided her down onto his lap. She tucked her knees up as his arms went around her back and legs, her head was resting against his shoulder. She felt him brush his lips across her forehead.

Kiley smiled and was suddenly feeling rather brave as she, leaned over a little and kissed the side of his neck. She felt him suck in a breath as he slowly exhaled it out.

Paul felt her move around until she was sitting straddled on his lap. Her lips felt soft against the skin of his neck and when she started nipping the flesh on his throat it was definitely his undoing. He gripped her hips as he tried to keep his breathing under control. Letting her initiate what she wanted from him. Making sure she felt safe and comfortable.

They had agreed that they wouldn't be making love until after she turned 18. Simply because he wasn't trying to get into trouble for having sex with someone under age. She fully understood. But neither had any issues exploring or experimenting. Paul watched as she pulled back and he couldn't stop himself from cupping her face and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Their make out sessions lasted a long, LONG time. Their tongue's were dueling for dominance but Kiley was definitely letting Paul win. She liked it when he was slightly dominating with her.

Paul had to stop for air as he pressed his forehead against hers, "What do you want me to do Ki?" He knew she wanted something more, but he wanted her to say it. Pressuring her was not an option. He watched as the blue flecks in her eyes turned a midnight blue and clouded over with passion. His nearly blackened eyes glanced down at her lips that were swollen from the kisses they shared and he saw her bite her bottom lip slightly.

Kiley couldn't help as she locked eyes with Paul. She had been with Paul long enough to know whatever she asked for, he'd never deny her. It was part of the imprint bond. Kiley smiled as her hands slid down and then slid up the wife beater he had on as she pulled it from his overheated body.

Paul watched as her soft lips placed feather kisses all over the expanse of his chest. He watched as she swallowed, "I want to feel you touching me." He chuckled when she blushed. She'd never said anything like that before. "I want to feel your skin against mine. I want..." He watched as she bit her bottom lip again. Paul chuckled again, as he brought his hand up and his thumb gently pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth, "Tell me Ki. Don't be embarrassed." Kiley's blush deepened, "I can't help it. I know what I want. I just don't know how to ask for it."

Paul's hands cupped her face as he brought her closer to him as he brushed his lips across her cheek and then he softly kissed her ear, his voice dropped an octave, "Don't worry just ask me...You know I can't say no to you for anything. I couldn't say no if my life depended on it."

Paul wasn't expecting what came out of her mouth next. She smiled at him shyly and watched as she blushed again, "Make love to me."

Paul opened his mouth about to protest, but her soft index finger over his lips quieted him as he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Not with...Ya know...Because we both agreed not until I turn 18." Paul smirked, "Yea jail bait." He laughed when she slapped his bare chest as she giggled at him. Paul leaned forward as he, slid his hands up her thighs and stood up holding onto her in his arms, as he felt her legs wrap around his waist. He walked down the hallway to her room.

After closing the door Paul gently set Kiley on her feet in front of him as his lips captured her again. Letting all the passion and love leave him and let it wash over Kiley. Paul's hands played with the hem at the waist of her t-shirt. He'd never removed her clothes before so he was a little leery of doing it. Kiley pulled back, "What's wrong?" Paul smirked, "Sorry. I've never..." Kiley giggled as she cupped his face, "I know you've never undressed me before. I wouldn't have asked you to make love to me, if I didn't expect you to take my clothes off." Kiley pulled her t-shirt up, over and off as it hit the floor.

Paul sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. Kiley giggled as she grabbed his face and pulled him down and kissed his lips softly, "Open your eyes and look at me Paul." Paul couldn't not do it. It was a request from his imprint. his eyes slowly fluttered open and he exhaled slowly because he was suddenly aware she didn't have a bra on either. Kiley smiled as she pushed some of his air off his forehead, "Touch me...Please." Paul could feel his heart racing, "You don't ever have to say please with me Ki." His hands slowly came out and caressed the sides of her breasts. Paul carefully backed her up until she hit the bed, Paul guided her down onto the bed.

Paul's lips attached to her breasts as he kissed and licked his way around the top of her chest. Paul moved down Kiley's body and disposed of her shorts and panties. Then grabbed her knees and pulled her down until her ass was on the edge of the bed and he hung her legs over his huge shoulders…wow she'd never found herself in this predicament before. It felt weird to Kiley to be like this with him, they'd never seen each other naked, but in the same sense if felt wonderful. Paul pulled her slit open and saw exactly what kind of effect he was having on her body; he started blowing his warm breath on her throbbing clit.

Kiley was not above begging, "Paul…please…" Paul felt Kiley do a full body shiver as Paul's finger lightly brushed against her clit and VERY present wet center. Paul knew it wouldn't take him long to get her to cum and now that he knew that, he couldn't wait. He dove in tongue first lapping at her sensitive clit as he slowly slipped a finger into her warm wetness. To keep her hips from bucking he held her hips down with his free arm.

Kiley had her fist clenched onto the sheets and moved from the bed to run her fingers through Paul's hair and gripped it, as their eyes locked. Paul picked up the pace, he was coming at her fast and furiously, he could feel her getting ready to go over the edge. Paul watched as she bit down on her bottom lip as she moaned as he added a second and then a third finger, "Mmm Oh god Mmmmmmmmmmm Paul." She started to come in waves as he locked his lips over her core and rode her orgasm out with his fingers, lips and tongue.


	10. Ch 10 Vampire Chase

**Chapter 10** – Vampire Chase

The following morning, Kiley woke up and could smell good scents that were floating around the house. She looked down and noticed she was still naked from the night before. God, remembering all the beautiful intense feelings that she and Paul shared. Granted no making love, but now she couldn't wait to take their relationship to the next level. She could only hope before then they would be married. It would be a whole year before she was going to be 18...Or at least it felt like a whole year away.

Kiley dressed as she pulled her jeans and a white form fitting t-shirt on as she walked downstairs and was pleasantly surprised to see Briar and Kim cooking for Embry, Quil, Jake, Jared, Paul, Seth and a grumpy looking Leah. Kiley walked by and flicked Leah on the shoulder; Leah cracked a smile and stuck her tongue out at Kiley.

Kiley leaned over as her hands slowly slid around his neck to his chest. He smelled her coming before she even made it downstairs. Paul smiled when he felt her lips touch his cheek. Paul took her hand in his as he pulled her around and sat her on his lap. Briar smiled as she noticed Kiley had been doing so much better since she'd moved in with Sam and Emily since the attack.

Leah stood and stretched, "I'm going for a run." Embry waited for about five minutes after Leah left the house before he stood up and mimicked Leah's movements, "I think I'll join her." Quil shook his head, "You all know he is going to come back with a broken nose...Or worse." They all howled with laughter.

Kiley looked at Paul, "What is going on with those two?" Paul leaned over and whispered, "Since Leah phased and is part of the pack now, her and Embry imprinted on each other and she's fighting the imprint." Paul was whispering because Jake still hadn't told Briar. Even though Embry was her brother, she was Jake's imprint and it was his responsibility to tell her.

Kiley leaned her head against Paul's; she felt his lips brush against her forehead. Quil made gagging noises as Jared smacked the back of his head as he glared at Quil, "Knock it off." Kiley giggled when she felt Paul growl at Quil as his arms tightened around her. She patted his hand to let him know she was fine with the teasing.

Jake walked through the back door as a round of hellos came barreling at him as he nodded his head at everyone. His eyes immediately fell on Briar who glared and then frowned as she quickly removed Emily's apron, "Excuse me." She tossed the apron onto the counter and walked outside slamming the door behind her.

Kiley watched as her friend went outside and when she heard Jake sigh heavily, Kiley turned her eyes to him, "Jacob Black! What did you do to Briar?" Jake gaped, "What does it have to be my fault?" Kiley narrowed her eyes, "So you're telling me Bri did something to you?" Jake folded his arms over his chest, "No. I didn't say that either." Kiley stood up from Paul's lap, "Right…so what did you do?"

Jake growled, "You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?" Paul growled at Jake for growling at Kiley, "Watch who you're growling at Alpha side step." Jake growled at Paul, "Stay out of this! It doesn't concern you Paul!" Paul started shaking a bit, "It concerns me when you're growling at my imprint." Kiley touch Paul's hand, "Both of you calm down. I'm not trying to explain to Emily why her kitchen got destroyed when two wolves couldn't keep their tempers in check and phased." Kiley put her index finger against Paul's t-shirt covered chest and pushed back slightly until he sat back down and she knew he let her do that to get him to calm down.

Kiley turned her attention back to Jake, "What happened Jake?" Jake sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "I had a date with Briar last night and I was going to tell her about the imprinting and wolf thing. You know everything…but Embry and Quil called me and I had to go on patrol because dumb and dumber thought they smelled a vampire. I am not thinking it was a figment of their imagination."

"HEY!"

Jake glared at Quil, "Shut up. You two had me patrolling last night till 5 am. I missed my first date with my imprint." Kiley planted her hands on her hips as she looked at Jake and Quil. Quil shrugged, "I swear we did smell a bloodsucker...A couple actually."

Kiley glared at Jake, "Jacob Black I can't believe you let two knuckle heads talk you into patrolling last night and missing your date. Are you insane? Do you have any idea how excited Bri has been? She practically talked me to death for the 3 hours it took her to get ready. No wonder she doesn't seem like her usual self this morning! You need to get your flea bagging ass out there and talk to her...No screw that! You need to get down on your knees, apologize until your head falls off and then beg her for forgiveness. You might be the 'alpha' who stepped down and will take over the position later, but you need to be the guy with half a brain in your empty head. There are plenty of people in the pack who could've gone with the idiot twins. You don't have to be the one to always volunteer. Sometimes you need to put yourself and your imprint first."

Jake hung his head, Kiley was right. Any time she yelled at him she was right. Briar was his imprint she needed to come first in his life...Hell she needed to be in his life so he could start putting her first ahead of everyone else.

Jake grumbled as he looked up at her with sullen eyes, "Kiley, think Emily's been a bad influence on you. I hate that you know me as well as she does." Kiley walked over as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Jake I'm not trying to be a bitch or like Emily. But you already know Briar has liked you for far longer then she'll ever be willing to admit. Just go talk to her...Tell her the truth. Then tell her about the real you."

Jake nodded and everyone watched as he walked out the door.


	11. Ch 11 All Things Considered

**Chapter 11** – All Things Considered

Briar stood on the porch as she stared out at the trees. They held so many secrets, probably too many to really tell. She heard the door open and close and knew exactly who it was who followed her. A warm hard brushed against the skin on the side of her arm. Briar moved away trying to ignore Jake and the way he made her body respond to his touch.

Jake sighed, "Briar, I'm sorry...I swear if I could've stopped from missing our date last night I would have. I didn't think my work was going to keep me as long as it did. I left my cell phone at home so I didn't have your number, so I couldn't call you."

Briar turned glaring at Jake, "Is that REALLY the excuse you want to go with right now? Because you work with my idiot brother and you could've easily called him and got my cell number from him. It's not like he was going to tell you no or anything. You've been best friends with Embry for years Jake."

Jake squared his shoulders, "Embry wasn't working last night and when I called his cell he didn't even answer...You make it seem like I ditched you Bri...I swear I didn't. You have no idea how long I've waited to take you out...Let alone getting up the nerve to ask you." Briar scowled at Jake, "I wouldn't know because when you finally did ask me out you stood me up. I don't know if you chickened out at the last minute or just decided I wasn't worth your time. But either way...Maybe it's for the best."

Briar brushed past Jake as she walked down the steps off the porch and started for the trees. Jake jogged after her as he grabbed her hand and effectively stopped her from entering the woods. Briar tried to jerk her hand out of Jake's grasp, but he wouldn't budge. Briar growled, "Let go of me Jake." Jake shook his head no, "Never. I'm never letting you go Bri. You can be mad at me for last night but I'm telling you right now I'm never letting you go. I don't care if you're mad at me for the rest of your life."

Briar tried again to pull her hand from his grip but he wouldn't budge, "What do you want from me Jacob Black?" Jake could feel her emotions they were splitting she wanted to cry but she wanted to stay pissed at him, Jake frowned as he rolled his beautiful red lips together as he locked eyes with her, "Just you. I want you damn it. It's always been you."

Briar blinked and a few stray tears slid down her cheeks. Jake stepped closer as he caught the tears with his thumb. Jake leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

Suddenly Jake pulled back from Briar as he grabbed both her upper arms. All the hair on Jake's body stood up...He smelled it. The sickly sweet smell as it entered his nostrils. His breathing picked up. Briar could see there was something about the look in his eyes, "Jake...What is it? What's wrong?" Jake clenched his teeth, "You need to get behind me Briar...Get behind me and get in the house now." Briar could see his chest rising and falling, "Jake you're scaring me."

Jake closed his eyes as he tried to control himself to keep from phasing and hurting Briar, "Listen to me...This is not the way you was supposed to find out...And right now I don't even have time to tell you...Please Briar...Just trust me and go in the house...Tell the others I need their help right now." Briar nodded as she stepped around Jake and ran to the house.

Everyone looked up from the table as the door crashed open, Jared jumped up, "What's wrong Briar?" Briar tried getting her breathing under control, "Jake...Said he needed...You're help now." Jared looked at Kim, "Lock the door behind us." Kim nodded as Paul and Quil jumped up as they took off out the door with Jared. Kiley and Kim both closed the door effectively with a slam and locked it.

Briar tried to open it when Kiley grabbed her arm, "No don't! You can't go out there." Briar looked at Kim and Kiley, "What the fuck is going on?" Kim and Kiley each grabbed Briar's arms and steered her towards a window as they looked out and saw Jake, Jared, Paul and Quil's bare backs in a line in front of the house.

Briar watched in complete horror as all four abruptly ripped from their clothes and morphed into giant wolves. Briar stood speechless, where Jake had been standing there was a 6 foot fuckin reddish-brown wolf. The wolf turned back and looked towards the house as he locked eyes with Briar through the window she was staring out of, her bottom lip started trembling. "It's not real. He's not real. Tell me this is a joke or something. Really good movie costumes."

Kiley shook her head no, "They are very real...Remember how we used to talk about them being protectors...They never really said what they protected us from. As it turns out the world is overrun with vampires...And well the only thing that can kill a vampire...other then another vampire...is a gigantic wolf."

Kim slid a chair up behind Briar and guided her into it before she fell on the ground. She looked like she was going to faint or pass out. The three sets of eyes watched as the four giant wolves walked into the trees growling and snarling. While the guys were gone, Kim and Kiley tried to answer as many questions as Briar could think of while they gathered spare shorts for the guys, knowing they would need them.

An hour later they heard yelps as Briar stayed seated, Kiley looked at her, "Are you coming out?" Briar looked up at Kiley, "I'll be there in a second...I'm not trying to rush the use of my legs." Kiley nodded as she walked out with Paul's shorts, he always made sure he had a few extra pairs. Kim threw shorts to Jake and Jared as Jake whined a little, Kim giggled, "She's fine Jake...She's just a little shaken up. She'll be out in a minute to see you. Don't get your fur twisted."

Kiley giggled as she walked down the steps as she tossed a pair of shorts to Quil and then her head turned when she felt a wet nose against her arm, instantly locking eyes with Paul, his silver and dark grey fur was wild and tousled but always soft to the touch. Kiley smiled softly when Paul leaned his massive head down as she pressed her face into the fur around his neck and both sighed in contentment at the contact. She inhaled his woodsy smell and loved it. She placed feather light kisses all over his fur covered face and then put his shorts over his back as she gently pushed him, "Go phase back."

Within seconds Paul was walking out of the trees buttoning and zipping his shorts with a smile on his face heading directly towards Kiley who smiled brightly as she jumped into his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist and Paul carried her inside the house. Kim, Jared and Quil joined them shortly as Briar walked outside. She noticed Jake hadn't changed back yet as she whined at her a bit.

Briar walked down the steps, "So you're not going to hurt me...I know that. But Kim and Kiley said you've got more to tell me. So go change back or whatever...I'm all ears right now." Jake stretched forward as he softly licked the side of her neck, making her shrug and shiver because it tickled. Jake walked out of the trees with his shorts and t-shirt back on as he walked up to Briar, "I think we were just about here with our last conversation." As Jake cupped her cheeks and captured her lips again. Once they broke the kiss Jake explained what imprinting was and Briar actually took the news quite well.

All things considered.


	12. Ch 12 Study Study Study

**Chapter 12** - Study Study Study

Kiley sat at in the middle of her bed studying for finals. She couldn't believe that in a couple of weeks she was really graduating. She missed Paul something fierce. He'd been back on patrol and was pulling double duty to make up for everyone who had to work extra hard for when he was off while Sam and Emily were gone. When he was on patrol he would try and sneak away at night to see her. She divided her time between school, Sam and Emily's and also home to see her parents.

Paul jogged out of the tree line and saw Kiley's bedroom lit up, she had been studying and working so hard so she could finish up with school and graduate. She'd missed two months after the attack and everyone thought for sure she wouldn't be graduating. Kiley kept saying she would make it up and she did. Paul was proud of her for working so hard. She'd been approached by a couple of college recruiters and offered full scholarships and Paul had encouraged her to go if she wanted. He honestly didn't want her to go, but he knew it was completely up to her.

Paul gripped the porch roof as he pulled himself up and walked along the roof until he got to Kiley's window, she always left it cracked for him. He noticed she was lying across her bed as he quietly entered through the window. Her text books were all over the place strategically opened to certain pages. Paul walked over and squatted down by the foot of the bed as he brushed her beautiful hair out of her face; he hadn't seen her for a couple of days and knew she was missing him as much as he was missing her. He also knew when he started to get a dull ache in his chest he had to make time to go see her because he knew if he ached it was probably worse for her.

Paul softly brushed his lips across her forehead and watched as her eyes fluttered open, turning her head up as she smiled softly immediately reaching for him, "Paul." He chuckled as he moved around and immediately pulled her into his arms. She looked tired and worn out, but as always she looked beautiful as ever.

Kiley looked up at Paul as he leaned his head down and captured her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and welcomed the intimate gesture. Paul had noticed once she hit the age of 17, he hips, waist, and breasts had more curve to them. Her legs got longer, before she was 5'6" and now she was 5'9". Who knew three inches could make that much of a difference. Paul himself was 6'5" like the other pack members, except for Leah she was one of the tiniest in the group, but also the fastest.

When they pulled back both practically breathless from the shared kiss, Kiley tightened her arms around Paul as she buried her face in his neck, "I missed you so much." Paul nodded as he tightened his arms around her, he could feel her trembling against his body, "I know I missed you too." Kiley took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, she knew he was going to leave again; he never could stay long when he was on patrol, she placed soft kisses on the side of his neck, "How much longer for the double patrols?"

Paul swallowed hard, he knew the time apart was killing both of them, but he had to pay his pack brothers back for taking up the slack. Paul sighed heavily, "Just a couple more weeks…Have you decided on college or not?" Kiley pulled back as she stood up and started walking around her room, she turned and looked into Paul's beautiful onyx black eyes, "I'm not going. I was offered a tutoring position at the middle school for the 5th and 6th graders. My Algebra 2 teacher recommended me."

Paul wasn't surprised in the least, Kiley was so intelligent and she put even the smartest person to shame when it came to mathematics. He was however surprised, because she'd not told him about the job offer. Paul stood as he grabbed her hand smiled, "Why didn't you tell me?" Relief flooded his face, knowing she wouldn't be leaving for college, he wasn't sure who was looking out for him but he owed someone a thank you for not taking his imprint. He was sure her leaving for college would've been the death of him, even though he honestly encouraged her, he still would've hated to have her leave.

Kiley shrugged as she returned his smile, "Surprise…I haven't exactly seen you in a few days and I went to talk with the schools programming coordinator about the students who were nose diving in their math studies. So they added me as a 'tutor' and not an official teacher because I don't have the teaching credentials. But because of my knowledge of the subject I can tutor, so they are setting me up with a few summer classes and then once school year starts again next year they will give me a full class load, same as a teacher. They even said if I wanted they would pay for me to get my teaching credentials."

Paul grabbed her hips so she would sit still for a minute, watching her pace back and forth was making him crazy. Paul shook his head, "So you aren't leaving?" Kiley cupped Paul's cheek, "Of course not...I've done nothing but think about it...I don't want to be anywhere you are not. And had I left, you wouldn't be able to go with me. There was no way I was going to try and do that. I love you, I want to marry you and I want to be here with you for the rest of my life."

Kiley pushed up on her toes, it was her turn to capture Paul's lips in a passion twisted kiss. Paul's arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her against his body deepening the kiss extremely. Paul pulled back breathing heavily as they were both panting to catch their breath. Kiley smiled as she pecked his lips, "You better get back on patrol, Jared will think you've abandoned him." Paul nodded, "Yea I know."

Kiley walked around the room gathering her books. "You know I graduate in two weeks." Paul nodded, "Yes I know...I bet you can't wait." Kiley gave Paul a sideways glance as she giggled and shook her head, "Hell no." Paul chuckled as he watched as Kiley shoved her books in her backpack and then walked over and kissed her lips a couple more times, "I'll come by and see you after you get out of school tomorrow."

Kiley smiled, "Promise?" Paul nodded, "I promise. Get some rest. Sweet dreams." Kiley nodded, "I love you." Paul smirked as he kissed her a couple more times, "I love you too." Kiley watched as Paul winked then left through the window, as she closed and locked the window behind him and watched as he ran off to the trees. She climbed into bed ready for the sweet dreams to come.


	13. Ch 13 Date Night

**Chapter 13** - Date Night

How did she get herself into these stupid predicaments? Apparently she was just damn lucky. She hated boats but loved water...so how in the world did she find herself sitting in a damn row boat blind folded. She sighed heavily as she folded her arms over her chest.

It was around 8pm. There was a full moon in the sky over the water. The glow from the moon made Briar's skin glow warmly.

Jacob couldn't help but smirk at her, "Why are you huffing over there? All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful as always and let me do the work." Briar shook her head, "I don't know what the hell you are up to Jacob Black, and I don't even know how I let you talk me into another date with you. I almost didn't get ready."

Jacob chuckled as he continued to row the boat along the water, "I'm glad you did. I think you look beautiful in your dress." His voice dropped an octave as he watched her long tan legs disappear up the blue cotton summer dress she had on. Jake chuckled harder when he watched her cheeks tinge pink.

It was abnormally warm for weather in La Push. Unusually the rain was coming down, but surprisingly enough the weather was around 75. Jake watched skeptically as Briar adjusted the blindfold over her eyes as he chastised her, "Briar Marie Call don't you remove that blindfold yet." Briar sighed exasperatedly, "I'm not! The mascara on my eyelashes is making them stick to the blindfold."

The front of the boat finally hit the sand on the shore, as Jake hopped out and pulled it into the sand and out of the water. Jake kissed her neck, "Hold out your hand beautiful." Briar did what was asked of her as she felt Jake's warm hand surround hers as he helped her stand out of the boat. He placed his other hand in the small of her back and led her across the sand. When he carefully removed the blindfold, Briar's eyes widened in shock.

There was a few blankets spread out with a picnic all displayed specifically for them, there was even candles lit. They were on a cave that was on the other side of the beach so they could have just a special night together and the call of the wolf wouldn't disturb them. After they sat down and ate, they were feeding each other strawberries. They sat on a blanket in the sand and also wrapped up in a blanket. Bri was sitting between Jake's legs sideways and he had his arms around her, nuzzling her neck as Bri was kissing his arms, hands. Jake moved his hand down around her waist and clutched her tighter, still kissing and feeling. Bri shuddered when he pulled away. He smiled, looking at her and then ran the tip of his finger along her lips. They were just enjoying each other as the sun was setting across the ocean.

Looking down, Jake saw her breasts silently rising up and down as she breathed. Leaning in again, Jake, started to kiss and lick along her jaw, down her neck. So soft and warm was his mouth that she felt the need between her legs grow. His lips traced a path along her collar bone and then down lower, until he reached the fabric of her dress. Jake pulled down the straps of the dress and started to softly kiss the tops of her breasts. He felt her fingers softly run through his hair, and heard her soft sigh.

Jake couldn't stop kissing her lips, "Even before I imprinted on you Briar, I knew you was meant to be in my life forever." Briar smiled as she felt the butterflies flutter around in her stomach, "Why didn't you ever say anything?" Jake looked down, "Embry is my best friend, I'm sure had he known, he'd a killed me." Bri giggled but was silenced when Jake's lips captured hers again.

Briar was nearly breathless as she pulled back and looked into Jake's soft brown eyes, "Make me yours Jake." Jake cupped her face, "I didn't bring you out here to do that." Briar smiled softly, "Good because I'm not giving you my virginity because you brought me out here." "Are you sure this is what you want?" Jake asked, before he leaned in and gave her a small warm kiss on her lips. "With all my heart," she replied as she felt warm with desire and lust.

She felt his lips once more come crashing down on hers, as they roughly explored each other's mouths. She ran her hands along his back, gripping at his t-shirt. Jake's mouth moved and he kissed her once more down her jaw and neck, lowering towards her chest. She leaned back and let him lower her down onto the blanket in the sand. Bri felt the hem of her dress being pulled up, and a soft and powerful hand glide up her inner left thigh. Gasping, Bri clutched onto Jake's shoulder harder as his mouth played on her clothed breasts, and also as she felt his hand slide up closer to her wet desire.

Jake moved back up to her mouth as he found what he was seeking. Pulling back the hem of her panties, he found the swollen lips of her wet desire. He pulled away from her face and looked into her eyes, as he gently slid one finger in the warmth and wetness. But not too far he was well aware that she was a virgin, and he had no intentions of hurting her. She gave a small groan and shut her eyes with pleasure as he rubbed softly, teasing her so gently that her breath was just barely above normal. Jake found that secret spot, and gently played with it, watching her silently groan and gasp as she felt the need in her grow. Giving butterfly kisses across her face he withdrew his fingers and sank her into another deep inviting kiss.

Bri felt herself being pulled up again, her head swimming with desire and lust. She relished being held in Jake's arms. He pressed against her, and Bri could feel the swelling cock underneath his jean shorts, begging to be let out. "Turn around," Jake whispered, and he gently turned her so that she was facing him. Bri felt those strong hands, slowly sliding the dress up along her body. After what seemed like an eternity, Jake moved his hands gently over her arm, pushing the fabric off her body. Letting the dress fall to the sand. Giving a smile, Jake rubbed her breast with his hands and kissed her. He felt the hardness of her nipples grow underneath his palms. Then ran his hands down and pulled her panties down her long legs.

Moving back on the blanket, he revealed his beautifully sculpted chest and hard nipples, as he discarded his t-shirt and jean shorts. Bri reached down and looked up to him as she knelt and he knew what she was about to do. Silently and so gently Bri took the tip of his desire into her mouth, kissing and licking it. Jake put his hands on her head and gave a soft moan as she took in more of his need. Running her hands up his thighs and massaged them, causing him to moan louder under her torture. Bri took it in more, but then withdrew, licking up a bead of moisture that escaped the tip.

Bri drew up to face Jake, her hard nipples brushing against the now damp flesh of his chest. Drawing him into a hard passionate kiss, she felt his aching cock against her lower stomach. Pulling back, she then sat down on the blanket. "Make love to me, Jake?" she asked in a whisper. Jake couldn't deny her as he leaned down to plant a kiss on her swollen lips, slowly making that now familiar trail of kisses down her neck. Cupping her left breast, he bit and sucked on her nipples, leaving them even harder than before. Jake heard her sigh, and felt her fingers in his silken hair.

Lower he went down her chest and to her stomach, and Bri felt her pulse racing faster as he found another new spot to explore. Shutting her eyes Bri felt those strong fingers part the lips of her swollen desire. He quickly found that spot which made her groan and shudder with just the slightest touches. Jake's tongue played with her clit, causing her to cry out louder, and feel things that she could never possibly have imagined before. He teased it so that Bri was near the edge, but not quite. Bri felt a finger enter her tight opening, and, groaning loudly, Bri gripped Jake's head.

Feeling the familiar sensations, she pulled Jake away from her, and shifted back into the blanket on the sand. Seeing Jake kneeling before her made her heart stop. The moonlight gave him a soft glow. Looking into her eyes, Jake positioned himself just right, and slowly entered her.

A gasp came from her lips as Bri felt his cock filling her, slightly rubbing against her barrier, and giving her ultimate ecstasy. Bri shifted slightly to get the best feel. Leaning down, Jake kissed her and Bri felt him withdraw ever so slightly, "This is going to hurt baby, but I promise...It won't hurt for long." then filled her again as he broke through her barrier taking her most prized possession her virginity. He was now hers as much as she was his. There was nothing more in the world they wanted to give each other.

The pain was there but as Jake steadied himself inside of her, the pain slowly went away...She felt so good; the exquisite sensations caused by the caresses of this man so incredible as to make her feel that they couldn't be real. Jake started slowly, and then started to increase his pace...he pumped harder into her, his cries and groans a mixture with hers. Her tight hot opening giving him so much pleasure, he leaned in and kissed her neck fervently, pumping harder into her, filling her.

With a hoarse cry, the world seemed to stop for her, and the spasms and waves of such pleasure crashed down on her, pushing everything else from existence. Left breathless, Bri felt Jake stiffen and heard him cry out, the last few intense thrusts he felt that blinding, earth shattering bliss of sensations as he emptied into her.

All was still, except for the heavy breathing of the two lovers.

Finally, Jake withdrew and laid himself down beside his imprint, giving her a small kiss. Looking into his eyes, Bri lightly traced his red lips, and brushed back the mussed hair. Such beauty and power lay there. Curling his arm around her body, Jake held her close and kissed her one last time, and held her until they fell asleep.

No words needed to be spoken to say how they felt about each other.


	14. Ch 14 Get Me Through December

**The song that was used for inspiration for this chapter was Get Me Through December by Allison Krauss.**

**Chapter 14** - Get Me Through December

Exactly two weeks later, everyone in the pack watched as Kiley, Briar, Kim, Seth, Collin and Brady graduated. After the graduation happened, everyone met on the beach as the graduates through their caps and gowns in the bonfire. Kiley and Paul walked along the beach as they talked about her starting her job in four weeks. Paul wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her into his side, "I'm so proud of you Ki. I can't believe you actually made it to graduation." Kiley smiled as she looked up and he kissed her lips sweetly. "Thank you...I couldn't have made it this far without you. You have to know everything just seemed to come together easier for me with you by my side." Paul smiled softly, "Anytime Beautiful." He kissed her lips softly as he pulled her to stand in front of him.

Kiley watched as Paul slowly got down on one knee in front of her, she knew what he was going to say as she blinked and tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Paul took her left hand as he removed the ring from her left middle finger, "Kiley, will you marry me?" Kiley's bottom lip trembled as she nodded, she couldn't speak through the tears, as she watched him slide the ring onto her left ring finger. Paul stood up and gathered her into his arms. As she cried against his chest, he whispered soothing words to her, as his warm hand slowly rubbed circles against the small of her back. When she finally calmed down, he kissed her lips and then placed about a thousand feather light kisses all over her face listening to her watered down giggles. He wrapped his arms around her securely as he swung her around in circles and listened to her squeals of surprise.

Briar stood in front of Jake and looked at him like he'd grown 3 heads, "Are you out of your mind Jacob Black?" Jake nodded, "Of course I am. But I don't really give a shit. Briar I want to marry you...When you're ready. Until then I want us to live together." Briar shook her head, "No...No...Absolutely not! Jacob Black my dad would skin you alive if he found out we even...ya know...So I can ONLY imagine what he'd do if I told him his 17 year old daughter was moving in with a 23 year old man...I'm saving you from being maimed."

Briar started to walk away when Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, "Bri Just listen to reason for a minute will you." Briar scowled, "Don't call me Bri...Not when I'm trying to let myself think you're crazy damn it." Jake chuckled and then chuckled harder when she slapped his chest several times for laughing at her. Jake grabbed both of her hands and placed them against his chest. Jake held both her hands with one of his, as his free hand lifted her chin so she'd look him in the eye, "Briar Marie, stop being stubborn for more than two seconds...Please." Briar's eyes connected with Jake's and his simple plea didn't fall on deaf ears. Briar couldn't say anything she just nodded to let Jake know to continue.

Jake pecked her lips softly, "Now, as old fashion as I am...with some things. Don't you think that I would ask your dad first? I'm not trying to do anything behind his back or without his permission. Sam, Embry and I explained to him that your my imprint. So he knows that someday were going to get married, when were both ready. I had to explain to him how strong my love is for you so he'd understand just exactly what my intentions are. It took some convincing on my part, but now he understands how my love for his daughter is never going to fade or get old and it's never going away. Briar I love you. And not even death could stop me from loving you for eternity."

Briar looked down she couldn't look at Jake anymore. Briar sniffled a little, "I'm going to kick your ass Jacob Black." Jake frowned, "Why?" Briar looked up and big tears trickled down her cheeks, "For saying such sweet words and making me cry. I love you too Jake." Jake smiled as he brushed her tears away with his soft lips as he chuckled, "So does this mean you'll move in with me?" Briar could only nod as Jake kissed her lips.

A couple of hours later, everyone was sitting around the bonfire just enjoying the evening. Leah jumped to her feet, Sam quirked an eyebrow at her, "Leah? What is it?" "Does anyone else smell that?" Leah spit out through clenched teeth. Suddenly the others started growling, a couple were shaking. Sam jumped up, "Everyone phase and be sure to protect your imprints. Seth, Brady run back to the house and get a vehicle and come back and get the imprints and say with them until we get there." Seth and Brady nodded as they took off as fast as they could, phasing in mid-run knowing they could run faster in their wolf forms.

The wolves who didn't have imprints started patrolling immediately.

Paul looked down at Kiley, "Don't worry I'm going to let anything happen...Let me phase and I'll be right here." Kiley nodded as she watched Paul step back making sure he was clear of her or someone else's imprint as he phased. Paul was immediately by her side. He had noticed she sat back down in the sand and pulled her knees into her chest, Paul walked over and made sure he had her sitting between his front legs, he felt her softly touching his huge paws. His big head leaned down and licked her neck. He coughed out a chuckled when she squealed. His eyes swiped a path back and forth.

Suddenly out of nowhere a flash came running through the pack as they all yelped out when bloody scratches appeared on the sides and then slowly disappeared thanks to their ability to heal quickly. Kiley backed herself up and ended up laying on her side under Paul's massive wolf body. Paul wouldn't move if his life depended on it. Paul looked down to check on Kiley, suddenly a horn beeped as Seth came pulling up. Paul nudge Kiley with his snout as she slowly got to her feet, Seth ran over and grabbed her hand as he looked at Paul, "Brady and I are staying with all the imprints. Nothing will happen Paul we promise." Paul nodded in understanding as he turned to take off with his pack brothers.

"PAUL WATCH OUT!" Kiley screamed.

Kiley watched in horror as a vampire came barreling at top speeds out of the trees and right into Paul. She watched as the vampire punched through Paul's ribcage braking every one of his ribs, as they punctured several holes into his lungs. Paul yelped out in pain. He continued to whimper as the vampire dropped his bloody body on the ground with a sickening thud. His yelp brought the whole pack back within seconds as they all jumped on the vampire and tore him to pieces. Sam had sent Leah to get Dr. Cullen. He was a vegetarian vampire, which mean he drank animal blood and not human. Granted he was still a vampire, but he was a doctor first who'd helped them a few times in the past.

Kiley ran over to Paul's wolf form and suddenly he shifted back into his human form laying on his side. Kiley put her hands over the opened bloody hole, but blood kept seeping out of it. Paul coughed and he had blood seeping out of his nose and mouth. Paul looked up into her eyes as she pleaded, "Please don't leave me Please...You can make it I know you can. You have to heal please Paul Please." Tears streamed down her cheeks as Paul weakly lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, "I love you Kiley. I always have and I always will."

She tried to apply more pressure to the gaping would in the middle of his chest as he coughed as more blood came out of his mouth. "No! NO! Don't talk to me like your dying, because you're going to make it. You have to make it. We have to get married and have babies. I love you so much Paul...Please don't leave me. I don't know what to do without you." She watched as he closed his eyes and never opened again. Kiley sobbed against Paul until his once warm body grew cold.

The day of Paul's funeral, the weather was fitting for the sadness in the air. The rain poured down around the church and then also down around the cemetery. Kiley watched as everyone said their goodbyes to Paul, when it was her turn, she walked up and took her engagement ring off and placed it on top of the casket. She leaned over and kissed the top of the casket. And just like so many times in the last 72 hour, tears slid down her cheeks once again.

Kiley sat by the grave site long after they lowered the casket into the ground and covered it up. She sat in the metal fold up chair as they rain continued to soak her. She had stopped crying but the pain wouldn't stop. It was close to December and she couldn't believe he was going to miss Christmas and her birthday. She couldn't believe he was gone.

Kiley felt a warm hand on hers as her sad eyes turned and saw Seth sitting next to her, he had been on patrol and saw her still sitting there staring at his grave. Kiley frowned, "You know what the worst part is? I expected him to come climbing into my window last night and I waited up all night for him, but he never showed up. I've been waiting for him for 3 nights. And he still hasn't shown up. Please tell me this isn't real Seth. He's been in my life since I was 10 and now he's suddenly gone. I feel so lost without him."

Seth didn't know what to say to Kiley. He stood up and scooped her up into his arms and took her the only place he could think of...home.


	15. Ch 15 Give Up Forever

**The song I used as inspiration for this story was Iris By The Goo-Goo Dolls…I know the last chapter was tough but no one can end up with the knight in shining armor always…sometimes they have to wait for someone better. No worries though I have started a sequel! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15** – Give Up Forever

Kiley looked at the clock on the wall as her eyes skimmed over the students in class. She looked out the window and noticed all the cars parked outside, "Okay everyone since it's Friday and the last day before summer break...I'm officially letting you all go early."

Whistles, whoops and hollering sounded throughout the room.

Kiley laughed as she packed up her stuff and left the room and took off to her house. She'd officially been a math teacher for 8 years now. The first two years she was a tutor and got her teaching credentials. It had been 10 years since Paul's death and she still missed him as much as she did the night he died. She was still close with everyone in the pack, her family bond with Jared grew stronger. Their parents had moved to the Makah reservation because their mom's family lived there.

In some weird twist of events, everyone in the pack thought Paul knew he was going to die soon, because he'd actually made a trip to see a lawyer in Forks and had a will drawn up leaving everything to Kiley. Even his house. Though she couldn't bear to live in it without him, she divided his things amongst his pack brothers and sold the house. She thought about renting it out and even offered to give it to someone in the pack but no one could live in it when they knew Paul and Kiley belonged in it. Selling it just seemed to be the right thing. She sold it to a very young Quileute couple who had their first baby on the way.

Kiley jogged up the steps to her front door and saw the long stem red rose sitting on her welcome mat. She smiled, she knew who it was from. she got one every year on her first day and on the day of Paul's death. It would keep the tears at bay. She went inside and changed into jean cargo capris and a white form fitting t-shirt and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She left the house as she drove to the cemetery. Once she got there she walked down the little brick path until she found his grave marker under the huge willow tree. The tree always looked like it was weeping for him.

Kiley came to a stop in front of his grave as she squatted down and traced the name on the stone with the tips of her fingers, she blinked and the tears slid down her cheeks slowly, "I miss you. And I know that you know that. But I'm not coming back here anymore. It's been ten years and I know you're never coming back...It took me a long time to realize that. I know I'll never be able to move on with my life if I'm still waiting for you to return to me." Kiley leaned over and pressed her lips to the cold stone.

When she finished she drove down to the beach. Emily and Sam were having another bonfire as usual. Jacob and Briar had finally gotten married and were back from their honeymoon and Emily just wanted to have a small get together. When Kiley got to the beach Emily, Briar and Kim practically tackled her with a hugs. Kiley smiled, "I haven't been out of the loop that much have I?" Briar gave Kiley a knowing look, "Okay girl...You've been out of the loop for a while. Even I was surprised you made it to the wedding." Kiley smiled, "Well I'm just glad I made it."

Jared walked up, "Well, who is this stranger? Oh I'm sorry you almost look like my baby sister, but I could be wrong." Kim and Kiley both smacked Jared in the stomach as he chuckled and wrapped Kiley into a huge hug and kissed the top of her head, "Nice of you to join us sis. I missed you." Kiley giggled, "Yea well what can I say? A bunch of 5th graders keep me fully entertained now a days." Kim snorted, "Then you should feel right at home with all these knuckle heads." Briar nodded in agreement.

Jared and Jake growled in Kim and Briar's ears as both girls shivered from head to toe and then screamed as they took off running down the beach with Jared and Jake hot on their imprints heels. Kiley and Emily stood laughed at them.

Kiley looked out at the ocean as she looked back at Emily, "When did the ocean get so clean and clear?" Emily knew about Kiley's decision to not go to the cemetery anymore as she shrugged, "Maybe you're just seeing things more clear now." Kiley nodded numbly as she walked over to the water's edge and let her feet walk through the cool clear blue water. She squatted down and let her fingertips touch the water as well. It even felt clean as she inhaled the scent come off the ocean and into her lungs. As she exhaled she'd never felt more cleansed and refreshed.

Emily's eyes followed the figure as it walked over and stood a couple feet behind Kiley. Leah looked over and then back at Emily, "What's he doing?" Embry gripped her waist as he kissed her ear, "He's going to tell her finally." Leah frowned, "What if she doesn't..." Embry smiled softly as he pulled Leah closer, "Kiley needs him as much as he needs her." When Leah stopped fighting the imprint with Embry they actually made a great pair of grownups in a loving caring relationship. And everyone else in the pack agreed they were perfect for each other.

"You know what the worst part is?" A deep voice behind her said.

"No what?" Kiley smiled softly as she wiped her eyes and stood. She turned around as she looked into those familiar soft brown eyes that held so much happiness and caring love. His tall gangly frame had gained muscles in all the right places but his shaggy black hair that hung in his eyes would never change.

"I waited far too long to tell you I have fallen in love with you." His voice filled with seriousness and the tone was even.

Kiley shook her head, "Seth...You can't...I won't let you waste any part of your life on me...You've got an imprint out there somewhere." Seth took two steps until he was standing directly in front of Kiley as he shook his head, "I'm never going to imprint Kiley. I'm almost 30. If the Quileute God's had someone out there to be my soul mate they would've brought her to me. For the last ten years I waited for my imprint to cross my path and I fell in love with you more and more every day. Everything is suddenly clear to me."

Kiley blinked as the tears poured out like a waterfall down her cheeks, "What do you mean?" Seth tightened his lips as he gripped her upper arms and looked down into her eyes, "I don't think I'm supposed to imprint. I think the Quileute God's know that Paul was taken from you too soon and I'm supposed to take care of you now. If I was supposed to imprint I would've done it by now. Kiley I've fallen completely in love with you...Please just give me a chance...A chance to make you happy again. I promise nothing will ever happen to me. I will stay by your side until we both die. I swear on my life."

Suddenly Seth's lips captured hers in the most amazing kiss. He pulled her against his body as she felt her fingers weave into his soft shaggy black hair. He could feel her struggling to push up on her toes more as he leaned over more and lifted her off the ground.

No one knew exactly why Seth never imprinted. Maybe he hit it right on the mark when he said he wasn't supposed to so he could take care of Kiley. Maybe he just never met his imprint face to face. Maybe he was just meant to be with Kiley regardless imprinting or not. No one knew.

When Paul died Kiley knew she could just give up forever.

But something kept her alive and going until Seth came to her...No one knew what it was either...Probably never would.


End file.
